


The Process of Permutation (art piece companion)

by radlilim



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Digital Art, Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radlilim/pseuds/radlilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A commission piece done for  for a piece written for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/enrapturedreader/pseuds/enrapturedreader">enrapturedreader</a>.</p><p>An alchemist and a soldier. A dragon and a curse. Riddles and stars and stones and intrigue</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Process of Permutation (art piece companion)




End file.
